


Waiting In The Nest

by MosImagination



Series: Marvel omega verse [7]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Peter Parker, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: Wade hasn't returned for two weeks since Peter Parker's heat. Peter has nested and is patiently waiting for wade.





	Waiting In The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this since I had people requesting me to continue writing spideypool!

Peter sat at his desk, it had been two weeks since his heat. Two weeks since wade had saved him from those disgusting alphas. Two weeks since his mate had cradled him. 

He hang seen him since. 

And that hurt like hell. 

He had woken up on the final morning of his heat to find wade gone. And truthfully. He had cried. 

Peter had waited in their apartment. He was still in their apartment. 

Peter sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. He thought back to his heat. Thought back to getting home and curling into wade as he had soothed him. Then bred him. 

Wade had truly bred him. 

If his constant drying heaving into the toilet sealed that deal. 

Peter was off balance and barely had the need to leave the apartment to go buy food, let alone fight crime. 

He had whined and whimpered helplessly for wade. His psycho mate who cut people's dicks off. The thought in a odd way aroused Peter. 

He keened deeply at the thought, hips shifting in his desk chair. He licked at his lips. He wanted wade there. Just to have there so he could hold onto him. Give him soft kisses. 

Peter stood from the chair and walked to the window. He opened it and leant out slightly. He scented at the air. Something smelling a tad familiar. He trilled in delight, darting back into the apartment and hurrying to the bed. 

The bed was now more of a nest. It was pillows, blankets, towels, stuff animals all thrown together. He nestled into it, waiting to see if the scent was actually his mate. 

Peter ran a small hand down to his belly. It was still flat of course, but it was firm. 

Yes yes. Peter was buff. Not as buff as dead pool! But buff. 

But now, his stomach just seemed to have less give when pushing against it. 

He squeaked at the idea of his and wades pup. Of course he should be worried though. Himself so young. Wade middle aged. And a pup. 

But pregnancy wasn't rare at an early age for omegas.

They usually found their mates by 19 to 22. So young omegas. And earlier pups. The population was perfect. 

The door to the apartment creaked. 

Peter let out the weakest whined and keen towards the alpha. 

Wades smell tempting him. It had a light undertone of Mexican food grease, with a hint of crazy, and a spice of cinnamon. It was delicious. 

Peter heard wade walk to their bedroom. The alpha opening the door. 

"Honey I'm home!" Wade called and paused slightly at the sight of the nest. 

"Oh what's this? A surprise for me? Your horny spidey?" Wade winked. 

"There are other reasons wade. Take your mask off." Peter whimpered. 

"Do I have to?" Wade pouted under the mask. 

"No mask equals you're allowed to join me. Mask means leave the room now." Peter grinned. 

"Fine!" Wade ripped his mask off and walked towards the bed, crawling into the nest carefully. 

Peter bunted their noses together before shifting and pressing his nose and mouth against wades now exposed neck. He keened and cried softly at his scent. With wade around he felt less weak and sick. He draped himself over wades body. 

"Wow cutie you seem to be super needy! Just missing daddy?" Wade grinned. 

"No...I'm pregnant wade..." Peter hummed. 

Wade paused and looked towards Peter with fear. 

"What did you just say?" Wade murmured stilly. 

Peter blushed and sat on wades lap, "you got me pregnant during my heat..." 

"Oh shit!" Wade gasped. "Oh shit on a shit stick! Are you mad at me?! Should I be mad at me?!" 

Peter laughed heavily and kissed wade to shut him up. "No...I'm not mad. And you shouldn't be mad. I'm pregnant. With your pup big daddy..." 

Peter purred and nipped at wades bottom lip, pulling at it slightly. 

Wade hummed, "god damn it spidey look at you..already glowing...your scent even better than usually." 

Peter giggled and sucked at wades throat. He felt wade stroke his thighs. 

"Hey hey...no playing right now daddy.." Peter whispered against the hockey he had made. 

Wade chuckled, "why not...you look like you want it baby boy." 

Peter sat up slightly and cupped wades cheek. "I'd rather sleep in your arms. No more leaving for two weeks." 

Wade chuckled happily. "I won't leave either of you for two weeks then.." 

The alpha cradled Peter as he snuggled against his still suited form. Peter burying his head in his neck 

"I remember what you said in my ear during my heat..." Peter grinned tiredly. 

"What?" Wade startled slightly. 

"You love me...and I'm all yours...it's okay. I love you too and you're all mine." Peter hummed before he was asleep. 

Wade looked panicked before he finally relaxed. 

"My spidey.."


End file.
